


I love you, Brother

by Memepotter952504



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Family, One Shot, Second Chances
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: "Je t'aime mon frère." Loki, allongé dans sa cellule, retient un soupir. "Je ne suis pas ton frère." "Tu le seras toujours à mes yeux." Quand Loki pose son regard sur son frère, il le voit différent, bien trop pour que cela soit normal. Et pour cause ! Thor venait du futur. Attisé par la curiosité, il se leva et écouta ce que le Dieu du Tonnerre avait à lui dire.
Kudos: 4





	I love you, Brother

« Je t'aime, mon frère. »

« Je ne suis pas ton frère. »

« Tu le seras toujours à mes yeux. »

Loki soupira et leva les yeux vers Thor. Ce qu'il vit le surprit. Il s'attendait à voir son frère en armure, son marteau accroché à sa ceinture. Là, il le voyait dans une tenue midgardienne de très mauvais goût – un pull gris terne et un jeans délavé – les cheveux en désordre et une barbe longue de plusieurs semaines qui n'avait jamais été taillée. Il était négligé.

Ce fut cet aspect qui fit tiquer le Jotunn. Même si Thor n'était pas quelqu'un de très axé sur la mode quel que soit le monde, il n'était jamais négligé. Ce fut pourquoi il se leva et se rapprocha de la barrière qui les séparait.

Il l'inspecta avec un peu plus d'attention. Il avait un œil différent, d'une couleur brune, qui semblait de temps en temps scintiller. Il était artificiel. Les cheveux et la barbe étaient emmêlés et dans un état de saleté alarmant pour un prince. Et il put voir clairement la bedaine qui se cachait sous le pull midgardien.

Il réfléchit rapidement à ce qui aurait pu mettre le blond dans cet état et passa par de nombreuses hypothèses toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Il n'alla pas plus loin car une tierce voix s'éleva. Il posa alors son regard vers l'origine. Un raton-laveur…

« Thor, nous ne devons pas trainer. »

« Je sais, ami raton-laveur, » répondit le Dieu du Tonnerre. « Mais il faut que je lui parle. »

« Tu pourras lui parler en rentrant. »

« Sauf que quand nous rentrerons, il ne sera plus là. »

La voix de Thor était d'une tristesse qui émut Loki. Ce dernier dissimula parfaitement son émotion derrière son masque d'indifférence.

« Loki, je sais que tu es capable d'un minimum de magie dans ta cellule. Dissimule-nous aux yeux de tous le temps que je te parle, je te prie. »

Le Jotunn releva un sourcil, amusé par la demande de son frère, mais sa curiosité étant attisée, il le fit d'un simple geste de la main. Personne, ni les gardes, ni même Heimdall, ne pourrait les voir, il n'y aurait qu'une illusion de lui lisant les ouvrages que la reine lui avait apportés quelques heures plus tôt.

« Je t'écoute, Thor. Dis-moi ce qui t'a changé à ce point ? De quelle époque viens-tu ? » Thor écarquilla les yeux. « Je suis un sorcier, » soupira-t-il ensuite. « Et trop peu de temps s'est écoulé depuis notre dernière entrevue pour que tu ressembles à cela. Alors la seule hypothèse possible qu'il me reste est le voyage dans le temps, ce qui est en soi une violation des lois d'Yggdrasil… »

Il vit en plus de la surprise une confirmation de ses soupçons. Il savait reconnaitre la lueur dans le regard du Dieu du Tonnerre quand il arrivait à le démasquer. Et toujours avec autant de facilité. Affligeant …

« Tu as raison, je viens du futur. »

« Evidemment que j'ai raison. Alors ? Quelle époque ? »

« Un bond de dix ans. »

« Est-ce que je fais toujours autant de ravage ? » demanda le Dieu fourbe avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

Il fut désarçonné en voyant Thor détourner le regard. Il y avait une profonde tristesse dans son regard. Pourtant, quand les yeux revinrent sur lui, il n'y avait qu'un amour fraternel et inconditionnel qui y brillait.

« Je ne répondrai pas à ta question, » articula difficilement le Dieu du Tonnerre. « Je suis juste venu te dire que je te comprends maintenant. »

« Ah vraiment ? » fit Loki en relevant un sourcil. « Développe, » ajouta-t-il en écartant les bras. « Vas-y … je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu as compris. »

« Thanos. » Le sourire du Jotunn s'effaça complètement tandis qu'un pli se faisait sur son front. « Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait. Je sais plus ou moins par quoi tu es passé. Alors même si tu n'es pas mon frère de sang, tu l'es de cœur. Et je suis venu te dire aujourd'hui que je suis fier d'être ton frère, je suis fier d'avoir pris les armes à tes côtés, et que ce sera avec plaisir que je te vengerai. Je t'aime, mon frère. »

« Et pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas sortir ? » demanda alors Loki. « Si tu sais la vérité, tu pourrais l'expliquer à Odin. Il te croira toi, au moins. »

« Tu sais que cela ne marche pas comme ça. Comme tu l'as dit, il y a les lois d'Yggdrasil. » Le Jotunn fronça les sourcils alors qu'il voyait Thor renifler. « Je ne peux pas changer le passé. Je peux par contre dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur à deux personnes qui me sont chers et à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire ce qui était important. Tu es une de ces personnes, Loki. Je t'aime, mon frère. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. »

Loki l'avait écouté attentivement et réfléchissait en même temps à ce qui pouvait pousser son frère à lui dire cela ainsi, de voyager dans le temps pour venir lui dire. Puis, la réalité le frappa et il se rapprocha encore de la barrière.

« Je suis mort, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il bien que son ton passait plus pour une affirmation.

Thor baissa encore le regard.

« Regarde-moi, Thor, » claqua le Jotunn. « Suis-je mort ? »

Il vit de la douleur dans ce regard mais aussi la colère et la promesse de vengeance.

« Oui, » souffla-t-il, ne pouvant cacher la vérité à son frère. « Tu es mort honorablement. Et je te promets de te venger. »

La voix s'était affirmée sur cette dernière phrase. Loki pouvait le sentir. C'était une promesse. Un serment de frère à frère. Il finit par soupirer.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu, à ce moment précis juste pour me dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, en effet. J'ai d'autres choses à faire et je n'ai hélas pas beaucoup plus de temps à t'accorder. »

« Alors fais ce que tu as à faire, Thor, et remets mes salutations à Thanos et Ebony Maw de ma part. »

« Ebony Maw ? »

« Un télékinésiste des plus … retors et d'un sadisme qui dépasse de loin le mien. »

« Je le ferais, » promit le Dieu du Tonnerre. « Ils gouteront du tranchant de ma hache. »

« Ta hache ? »

« Stormbreaker. »

« Et ton marteau ? »

« Perdu. »

« Quand ? »

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, mon frère. »

« Thor, » fit le raton-laveur. « L'heure tourne. »

« Tu as raison, » soupira le blond. « Loki… Je te dis adieu, mon frère. Mais je t'en prie, n'oublie jamais ceci. Je t'aime. »

Thor partit avec l'animal. Le Jotunn l'observa faire quelques pas avant de soupirer et d'accorder à son frère les mots qu'il voulait entendre, sentant clairement cet adieu avec lui.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon frère, » dit-il d'une voix forte.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre se retourna et lui accorda un sourire qui était mangé par sa barbe. Ils échangèrent ce dernier regard avec toute la fraternité, la complicité qu'ils avaient eue étant enfants. Ils se sentirent à nouveau soudés durant un bref instant.

« Adieu, mon frère, » dit ensuite Loki avec une voix assourdie par l'émotion qui lui enserrait le cœur.

« Adieu, Loki, » répéta Thor. « Nous nous reverrons au Walhalla. »

« Si tu crois que j'y aurais un jour accès. »

« J'en suis persuadé, mon frère, » dit alors Thor avant de disparaitre. « Nous nous reverrons là-bas. »

Loki retourna s'asseoir et prit son livre. Il cessa l'illusion sur sa cellule mais garda les yeux dans le vide. Puis, il eut un sourire doux.

« Bonne chance, Thor. Tu en auras besoin quand tu affronteras Thanos. »

Il retourna à sa lecture, le cœur réchauffé. Même si son destin serait de mourir jeune, il ne mourrait pas seul. Il avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait au point de revenir dans le passé pour le lui affirmer. C'était tout ce qui importait pour lui.

FIN


End file.
